Merii Kurisumasu
by MisakiShishido
Summary: COMPLETE The year is 2009. Christmas is coming and a certain pairing is going to have the time of their life together. A Christmas fan fiction. Pairing: Minato x Yukari. The finale for it is finished. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction I thought of making after playing Persona 3: The Journey. Takes place during December.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 and the pairing used in this story.

* * *

**(I) Let's walk Koromaru tonight**

* * *

**23****rd**** of December 2009, Evening…**

**At the dormitory, Minato was in-charge of taking Koromaru for a walk tonight. Yukari was the only one who's free, so he brought her along.**

**They walked to the shrine and the scenery on a December night wasn't too bad… the both of them were expecting snow but then, there wasn't…**

**Koromaru was already enjoying itself, running around Minato and Yukari.**

"Koro-chan always looks happy when we get a holiday. I wonder if it means everyone's at the dorm," said Yukari.

**Koromaru then ran around the shrine while Minato and Yukari sat together near the playground.**

"Hey, I have a question, but it might sound weird…"

"Hmm?" said Minato while looking at her.

"You do know what day tomorrow is, right?"

"… Tomorrow… ah. Christmas Eve…" said Minato.

"I'm… gonna have something ready, just in case. If you have time…" said Yukari.

"Yeah?"

"Um… W-Well, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow," Yukari said with a slight blush.

"I understand…"

"M-Minato-kun… um… what flavor do you like?"

"Flavor…? Hmm… chocolate. That's what I like. Why?" Minato asked with curiosity.

"Oh… nothing… just wanted to know. I mean cuz I'm your… ahem…! F-Friend! T-That's right! Friend!" exclaimed Yukari while looking away from Minato.

"I-I see… Well… I suppose you are… my friend," said Minato.

**Suddenly, Koromaru came.**

"Hey, there he is. Whoa, your nose is all dirty," said Yukari.

**Koromaru just wagged its tail.**

"C'mere and let's get you clean before we go home," said Yukari with a smile.

**Koromaru then went closer to Yukari as she started wiping the dirt of its nose with a cloth. Minato just looked at Yukari and smiled. **

**After that, they went back to the dorm happily.**

**In Minato's room, before he slept, he went to his wardrobe to take something out.**

"This purse… I bought it from Tanaka's TV Show didn't I? I hear it's pretty popular for girls… hmm… I guess this should be ok… for Yukari," he said with a smile.

**Now, no one was still downstairs. At the kitchen, Yukari was taking a few ingredients out.**

"He likes chocolate… doesn't he? Well now, all I have to do is make a chocolate cake for him tomorrow! Alright… just have to prepare the ingredients…" said Yukari.

**Minato wrapped his present and put it on the table while Yukari was busy getting prepared for her 'masterpiece'.**

**The day ends just like that. Let's see what happens tomorrow on Christmas Eve! **

* * *

Author's note: This is supposed to be short! I'm just following what the game has and used some of my own words… well… onto the 24th of December…


	2. Chapter 2

Trying as best as I can to make this pairing the best pairing in Persona 3! Just joking...

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 and the pairing used in this story.

* * *

**(II) Christmas Eve**

* * *

**24****th**** of December 2009, Lunchtime…**

**At Gekkoukan High, Minato was in class in his seat doing nothing as usual…**

**Suddenly…**

**beep…**

**He received a text message, so he decided to check it out.**

**It so happens that it was a text message from Yukari.**

"_Sorry to wait till last minute 'til the last minute, but… today is Christmas… Do you wanna go somewhere after school?"_

**Minato then replied '**_**yes'.**_

**24****th**** of December 2009, After School…**

**Yukari, who was holding a plastic bag with something that looks like a box in it, went to Minato's seat.**

"Ready, Minato-kun? …We don't have all night, ya know? We still have curfew!" said Yukari.

"Yeah. I'm ready," he said with a nod.

"Great. Let's go to Paulownia Mall. I hear they're gonna have the lights up. Supposedly, it transforms the place into something beautiful," said Yukari.

"Oh… is that so?" Minato said with a smile.

"I've been looking forward to it."

"Understood. Then let's get going, Yukari.

**The both of them left together to Paulownia Mall. Weird enough, no one noticed the both of them walking so closely together.**

**At Paulownia Mall, the place was different from the usual. It was beautifully decorated just for Christmas. It was also well lit. The aura of the place is just perfect for a couple.**

"Whoa, it's so pretty…! …and so romantic…" said Yukari with a smile.

"It really is beautiful," said Minato.

"Yeah… I could look at this all night long…" Yukari said while admiring the decorations.

"Me too…"

"H-Hey, did you know they brought in a famous designer to oversee the decorations?"

"Oh really…? I never heard of that… Anyway, shall we walk around for a bit?" asked Minato with a smile.

"S-Sure… I would love to…"

**They walked around and enjoyed the lights at the mall. After a while, they decided to rest on a bench.**

"……"

"……"

**The both of them were at loss of words after enjoying the time they had together. Until Yukari voiced out…**

"Here, I have a present for you… it's been a while, so I hope it tastes alright," said Yukari while blushing.

**She took out the box that was in the plastic bag and handed it to Minato. He then opened the box and in it, was a creamy chocolate cake that was made with a lot of heart. He gladly accepted the present from Yukari.**

"I hope you like it…"

"… Thanks. I love it actually. And there's… something I want to give to you as well…" said Minato while putting his right hand into his pocket.

"Wow, you got something for me?!"

"That's right…… ah. Here it is…" said Minato while handing Yukari's present to her.

**She immediately unwrapped it with a smile on her face.**

"… T-This is…… Oh my gosh… I can't believe it…"

"Hmm?" said Minato while looking at Yukari's sparkling eyes.

"… I owe you big time. Next year, I'm gonna get you something nice! Thank you… Minato-kun…" said Yukari while blushing.

"You're most welcome…" said Minato with a slight blush on his face.

"When I first met you, Minato-kun… I never thought that we would be spending time together like this. I was so used to being alone. I wouldn't say this to anyone else…" Yukari paused for a while and continued while blushing even more, "… but. I've been dreaming of a moment like this."

"Y-Yukari…" said Minato while staring at Yukari.

"So…… Even though we're living in a crazy world… just for today… I want to be by your side, Minato-kun…" Yukari said as she sat closer to Minato.

"Yukari… I…I too…want to be by your side… but… not just for today…" Minato said while blushing.

"… Huh?"

"…Even when we're fighting against 'shadows'… every event that'll take place… I want to be with you all the way. No matter what," Minato said while staring at Yukari straight in the eyes.

"M-Minato-kun…"

**They shared a tender moment together and talked for quite some time…**

**24****th**** of December 2009, Evening…**

**They were still at the Paulownia Mall…**

"Wow, look at the time…" said Yukari with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah…" said Minato.

"We can stay a little longer, right…? I'm sure everyone else is going to be late getting back too, since it's Christmas…" said Yukari who was blushing again.

"I suppose so…"

"…Well, maybe not Junpei. I'm sure he's hanging out with the guys… but uh, that's a little off subject… what I wanted to say was… I want to be with you a little longer tonight…"

"…O-Oh sure… T-That's okay with me…" said Minato who started to blush even more.

"……"

**The both of them were blushing and were unable to look directly into each others' eyes…**

"H-Hey, are you cold? It's cold, right? Can I… c-come closer?"

**Yukari then moved even closer to Minato and their arms could feel each other.**

"H-How about if you… wrap your arms around me…" said Yukari.

**Minato then embraced her tightly and whispered a sentence with four words in it into her ear that made her heart skipped a beat.**

"I love you, Yukari."

**That was what he whispered… after spending quality time with her, they went back to the dorm, holding hands and of course, entered the dorm separately.**

**Late night in Minato's room…**

**After he had changed and got ready for bed, he received a text message from Yukari.**

"_Hey Minato-kun, sorry for waking you up if you're asleep. Thanks for the company this evening. I'll treasure it always. I have one more 'present' to give to you tomorrow after school. Please meet me at the rooftop. And if you're wondering "What about archery club?" then… I've asked someone to take care of it for me. You had better meet me tomorrow!"_

"One more… present…?" Minato said while thinking to himself.

What is that 'present' that Yukari wants to give him? Find out in the final chapter of the story!

* * *

Author's note: Alright! The final chapter is near! Guess what Yukari's 'present' is through reviewing if you want, I don't mind. Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Final chapter of the story… hope you all enjoyed it so far… please R & R if you want…

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 and the pairing used in this story.

* * *

**(III) Christmas Day (FINALE)**

* * *

**25****th**** of December 2009, Lunchtime…**

**Back at Gekkoukan High, Minato, Yukari and Junpei were talking to each other.**

"So… where did ya both go yesterday? It was Christmas Eve after all…" said Junpei.

"Um… I…" Yukari said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"… I went to meet up with my other friends. Didn't you meet up with the Archery Club members, Yukari?" said Minato followed by a wink of an eye directed at Yukari.

"Y-Yeah… heh. I guess I had brain-freeze for a moment there… 'prolly from the food I ate for breakfast…" said Yukari as she put her hand onto Minato's desk and did a 'thumbs-up' sign.

"Ah, I see… Oh shoot! Gotta go to the washroom, see ya later, Minato! Yuka-tan!"

**Junpei dashed to the washroom…**

"Thanks Minato-kun. You really were a life-saver just now…"

"Anytime," he said and he held her hand that she had place onto his table.

"… Well, you haven't forgotten about the meeting on the rooftop after school, right?"

"Of course I haven't. I'll meet you there for sure," he said with a smile.

"Phew! Hmm? What are you both doing?" asked Junpei.

**He had come back from the washroom and saw Minato holding onto Yukari's hand with a smile that made Yukari blush. They immediately let go after hearing Junpei's voice.**

"H-Huh? Uh… Minato-kun was just checking my pulse through my hand! T-That's all…"

"Oh really…? But then, I clearly saw you two blushing while holding…"

"Oh just shut it, Stupei!" exclaimed Yukari while glaring at Junpei.

"H-Hey! Don't call me that!!"

**A few minutes later, classes begun. During class, Yukari left the classroom early to the archery field for a special meeting and for practices as well.**

**25****th**** of December 2009, After School…**

"… She left early… so she should be there by now, right? Or is she still at the archery club?" Minato asked himself.

"Hey man! Wanna join me for ramen?" Kenji, a classmate of Minato, asked.

"Uh… no thanks. I gotta go somewhere now. I'll go with you some other time, okay?" said Minato with a smile.

"Aww man… this sucks. Okay man… see ya!" said Kenji as he left the classroom.

**Minato then got up from his seat and went to the rooftop.**

**At the rooftop, the brunette who was surprisingly still in her archery uniform was sitting on a bench waiting for his arrival.**

"You're finally here… I've been waiting a long time for you… well… sort of…" said Minato while looking at Minato.

"Sorry… anyway, you wanted to see me?" said Minato as he sat beside her.

"Mm," said Yukari with a nod, "There's… one more present to be given… I… hope you'll… like it…"

**Yukari then pulled Minato closer to her and grabbed his jacket.**

"Minato-kun… this present… is from my heart…"

**Yukari then pulled him down to face her and pressed her lips to his. Minato was shocked but did not resist the feeling that they both had. The feeling of love.**

**They wanted this feeling to last on forever, but they knew that they mustn't continue for too long.**

"… M-Minato-kun…" said Yukari as she pulled away from him.

"… Y-Yukari… was that… the present…?" said Minato as he began to blush.

"Um… s-sort of… I… well… h-here. Take this. M-Merry Christmas…" said Yukari while looking away from him and handing him a scarf.

**It was a carefully knitted scarf and the design was beautiful. Yukari had hand-knitted the scarf just for Minato.**

"T-That's… t-the present. Hope you like it…"

"T-Then what about…"

"Oh that? Um… I… did it unconsciously! S-Sorry! H-Haha!" said Yukari while blushing and still looking away from him.

"… This is a hand-knitted scarf, right? Did you knit this all by yourself?" Minato asked with curiosity.

"Y-Yeah… I-I did..."

"Wow… thanks Yukari. I'm sorry for not giving you another present…"

"I-It's fine… I wanted to give you that scarf for quite some time anyway… I just thought that you might dislike it… that's all…" said Yukari while facing Minato.

"I see… well anyway… let's get back to the dorm," said Minato with a smile.

"What? So soon…? Fine then… uh… Minato-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"After we've defeated Nyx… hopefully… can we… go to somewhere special? Just the two of us…?" asked Yukari.

**All Minato did was nod and smiled happily at Yukari while putting on his newly gotten scarf from her.**

"… You're really one-of-a-kind, huh? I guess that's why… I fell in love with you… even if I promised myself that I wanted to be alone…" said Yukari as she stood up.

"Oh really…? I'm truly honored then…" said Minato with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well… I guess… it's time for us to go. Come on," said Yukari as she raised her hand out towards Minato, "I have to get my stuff, so we're not leaving straight away, okay?"

"Yes ma'am…" said Minato as he held onto Yukari's hand to pull him up.

**Minato then took his school bag and left with Yukari to get her so-called 'stuff'. And they went back to the dorm with satisfaction in their hearts.**

"_Merii Kurisumasu, Minato-kun. Aishiteru…" _said Yukari in her heart.

**_FIN._**

* * *

Author's note: The end! Hoped you all have enjoyed it! Please R & R since it's the last chapter if possible… thanks for the encouragement and all for this story!


End file.
